A Chain Link to the Present
by Melsan
Summary: One day, the demon, Taimakkei was taken over by the evil Naraku. He now has his sights set on Inu-Yasha! With his powers to control space and time and Inu-Yasha stuck in human-form, what can he do!


In the shadows of the feudal era, many demons stood. Some emerged out of the darkness to find souls to feast on, and others hid. Most of them who did hide there were too weak to defend themselves. One demon who stood there, was called "Taimakkei." He had amazing powers he had not used in centuries. The reason of this was he was too weak to ever use such power. All the demons had evolved to become very strong, but he was so inferior to them. He needed something. Something to increase his power... but what?  
  
Not too far away, there was commotion going on. The half demon, Inu-Yasha and his friends, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were getting ready for lunch. Kagome had been preparing cups of ramen for them to feast on.  
  
"Ok, everyone!" Kagome announced. "It's done!"  
  
"Well, it's about time; I'm starvin'!" Inu-Yasha barked.  
  
"Oh hush!" She replied and handed him an instant ramen cup. He took it and ate it quickly.  
  
"Could Inu-Yasha be anymore of an animal?" Miroku said aloud to Sango as he ate his ramen.  
  
" No manners whatsoever." She replied.  
  
"Hey!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he looked Miroku in the eye. "If you got somethin' to say, say it to my face!"  
  
Miroku laughed a bit. "Take it easy, Inu-Yasha. This is what we mean!"  
  
"Why I oughta..." Inu-Yasha began to attack Miroku but was soon interrupted.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome commanded, "Sit!"  
  
The beads around Inu-Yasha's neck were activated, and he was subdued by being slammed down to the ground.  
  
Inu-Yasha got up and noticed his ramen cup had been crushed. The others laughed at him a bit.  
  
"You can't expect much of Inu-Yasha!" Shippo laughed.  
  
"Fine!" Inu-Yasha yelled. "Go ahead and have your stupid noodles! You don't need an 'animal' like me here bothering you!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha..." Kagome said softly.  
  
"Good bye!" Inu-Yasha ran off by himself.  
  
"That guy..." Kagome started to growl... "Can be such a baby!" She took her foam ramen cup and broke it apart. She then noticed it went all over her uniform. Kagome had forgotten to finish it. Her shirt was stuck to her chest.  
  
"Why Kagome..." Miroku said with a grin. "Your clothes! They're all wet! You must take them off and wash them right away! Here, let me help you!"  
  
Sango then stabbed Miroku in the knee with one of the chopsticks Kagome had in her bag.  
  
"Joke! It's just a joke! Heh heh heh." Miroku blushed.  
  
----  
  
The sun had set, and the land grew dark. It was the night of a new moon so Inu-Yasha returned with the others since it was the night he turned into his human form. He was unsafe alone with all the demons around. Besides that, if the other demons knew when he turned into his human form, they would kill him in a heartbeat.  
  
"Well... welcome back, Inu-Yasha." Miroku addressed to him.  
  
"Oh shuddup." Inu-Yasha sat down and laid back onto the grass.  
  
"That's enough, you two." Kagome ordered. "I just sensed a jewel shard around here."  
  
"What?" Inu-Yasha stood up. "Where?"  
  
"Relax... we can't get it now. You're not in the condition to fight!"  
  
"Damn it!" Inu-Yasha kicked at the dirt. "Why'd it have to be the night of the new moon?!"  
  
----  
  
Meanwhile, in the darkness, Taimakkei stood. He just sat there thinking. How great it would be to be stronger. He had not used his power in so long. He COULD, but using it would drain him of his life energy. Draining too much of his energy could kill him. This is why demons such as he barely existed anymore. Many people didn't even know about them, but whoever did would use them to do wrong. One example was going on at the moment.  
  
"Hello..." said a voice to Taimakkei. He turned around and before him he saw a demon who wore a baboon skin. It was Naraku of course.  
  
"Yes?" Taimakkei replied. "Who might you be?"  
  
"Nevermind that... would you like to do a favor for me?"  
  
"A favor? I'm not strong enough to do a favor for you..." Taimakkei laughed a bit.  
  
"But I'd be doing a favor for you first." He pulled out a large shikon shard and showed it to Taimakkei.  
  
"Is that part of the Shikon no Tama? How did you..."  
  
"Nevermind that. I give you this... and you bring me the half-breed, Inu- Yasha."  
  
"Well..." Taimakkei began. "I have wanted more power..."  
  
"Indeed you have, what demon hasn't? I know you have extraordinary power. You can forward or rewind time... you can start the world over, perhaps even end it. You can stop time and forward it without anyone ever noticing. But in order to do that, you would need more power. I will give this to you, if you agree to help me get rid of Inu-Yasha."  
  
Taimakkei grew nervous. He had never done anything evil before... but what power he can get from the shard... but he felt bad vibes from this fellow. He thought for a moment he'd take a peak at his past. Taimakkei did not like what he saw, but he didn't know what to do. If he agreed, he'd have to kill Inu-Yasha, if he declined, Naraku would kill him, so he stood silent.  
  
"You're taking too long to decide... so I shall make your decision for you."  
  
He came at Taimakkei with the shard; Taimakkei ducked and fled.  
  
"You prefer to be stubborn?" He took the baboon skin off and threw it down. "Very well." Naraku's arm then stretched as it bee lined towards Taimakkei's neck. He acted quickly and screamed out a spell which subdued Naraku for the moment. This will give him enough time to get away. He then foresaw another Naraku in front of him and two underneath. These were some of Naraku's "dolls". All of them had grabbed him and held him down.  
  
The head doll then walked up to Taimakkei. He took the shard and forced it into Taimakkei's forehead. Taimakkei screamed as the new power took a hold of him.  
  
"It was pointless to fight. No matter how much you fought, I would still win. You must have foreseen that by now. "  
  
His eyes grew dark and he fell completely under Naraku's power.  
  
"Yes... I shall get rid of Inu-Yasha, but I would prefer to see him suffer first."  
  
"Perfect..." Naraku grinned.  
  
----  
  
It was a few hours later, Inu-Yasha had for once fallen asleep in his human form. He had always stood awake on this night every month. Taimakkei searched all over for the half demon through the land. Naraku had later told him what he wore and how he looked. They said he wore all red, had silver hair and carried a sword. He did find someone who wore red and carried a sword... but his hair was black...  
  
"Could that be Inu-Yasha?" He wondered. "Everything matches perfectly but the hair..."  
  
What he decided to do was to rewind time to look deep into Inu-Yasha's past. He witnessed all of his trials and errors, he found out all of his strengths and weaknesses and if he wanted to, he could forward time and kill Inu-Yasha right then and now. But instead... he thought he'd have some fun with the half-breed.  
  
"He is Inu-Yasha... rumors have said that half-breeds turn human at a certain time. He turns into his human form only on the night of no moon. Staying in that form could cause a mighty big uproar... not to mention a threat."  
  
Taimakkei flew over the sleeping Inu-Yasha and looked down on him.  
  
"Sleep well little demon." He began to utter a spell onto him. Inu-Yasha then for a short moment was filled with a dark aura. The others, excluding Shippo, were all asleep. He at first didn't notice the aura, but once he did, he began to scream and alert the others.  
  
"Kagome! Miroku, Sango! Wake up!" He tugged at their sleeves.  
  
"Shippo..." Kagome yawned. "What is it?"  
  
"I-Inu-Inu-Yasha! He-h-he...!"  
  
"What?" She stood up and looked at Inu-Yasha who was still sound asleep.  
  
"What is it, Shippo? He's fine."  
  
"But! But but!"  
  
"Don't scare us like that, Shippo." Miroku said to him.  
  
"Yes, that's not funny," Sango agreed.  
  
Inu-Yasha then woke up. "What's the big deal?" He yawned.  
  
"Shippo thought he saw something... it's nothing." Kagome replied. They all then saw a beam of light show from over the horizon. "Look, the sun's coming up! Inu-Yasha should be back to nor... AHH!!!"  
  
"What is it?!" Inu-Yasha asked. "What'cha screamin' for?!"  
  
They all stood silent looking at him. "What?" He grew worried from their silence. "Why're you all quiet?!"  
  
"I-I-Inu-Y-Yasha..." Kagome studdered as she pulled a small mirror from her bag and gave it to him.  
  
"What?!" Inu-Yasha looked in the mirror saw he was still in his human form and the sun had already rose.  
  
"How is this possible?!" He screamed as he threw the mirror to the floor. "Cursed mirror, that's what it is!" He stepped on top of it and a shard of glass cut his foot.  
  
"Ow! That shouldn't have hurt me!" He yelled and stomped.  
  
"Relax Inu-Yasha." Kagome went back into her bag and pulled out tweezers to get the glass. "Now... this is gonna hurt so stay still..."  
  
"How bad can it..." She quickly pulled the glass out. "YEEEEOW!"  
  
"Oh boy. We need to go ask Kaede about this..."  
  
----  
  
So they went to go visit Lady Kaede. As soon as they told her, she immediately knew the problem.  
  
"It was a demon for sure. But this demon can control time. Looking at you, Inu-Yasha, it must have made the time of your human form last longer than usual." Kaede told them.  
  
"But for HOW long?!" He barked.  
  
"That depends... it could be minutes... days... months... even years..."  
  
"Years?! I can't stay like this for my whole life! Someone like Naraku would kill me in a matter of seconds!"  
  
"Kaede... is there anyway to break the spell?"  
  
"In order to break the spell, you will need to find the time demon who cast it... but they're so rare, I'm in shock to see that there was one to do such a thing like this!"  
  
While Kaede spoke, the others were eating. Inu-Yasha and Shippo were fighting over the food.  
  
"That's my bread, ya jerk!" Inu-Yasha screamed at Shippo. "Give it back!"  
  
"This surely has not affected his greediness! Yipe!"  
  
"Ya little runt!" Inu-Yasha growled and slapped Shippo.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, cut it out!" Kagome commanded.  
  
"Well... Inu-Yasha can't stay in this world in that form." Miroku stated.  
  
"That's right. What are you going to do?" Sango asked.  
  
"Go with Lady Kagome to her world, Inu-Yasha." Kaede replied.  
  
"WHAT?!" Inu-Yasha and Kagome replied in unison.  
  
"But my family's gone for the weekend!" Kagome screamed as she blushed.  
  
She thought about it... in the beginning, it use to be just the two of them, but in the present... what would her friends say?  
  
Miroku narrowed his eyes and nudged his elbow on Inu-Yasha. "Heh heh, so you're going to be staying with Kagome... just the two of you... with none of us around..." He grinned and whispered into his ear, "Are you going to try anything?"  
  
"What?!" Inu-Yasha blushed.  
  
"Oh, how I envy thee." Miroku wiped his eyes.  
  
"Get a grip, Miroku." Sango growled.  
  
"Well, Inu-Yasha and Kagome were with each other before they met me. Who knows what they did?" Shippo laughed a bit.  
  
"There was nothing!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Why would I wanna do anything with her?!" Inu-Yasha yelled as well.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kagome looked at him right in the eye.  
  
"You think I'd ever do anything perverted to you?! Whatdaya think? I'm Miroku?!"  
  
Miroku laughed uneasily and slipped out of the back door of the house.  
  
"I know you're not..." Kagome blushed. "But... you could've said it in a better way!"  
  
"Oh please." Inu-Yasha scoffed.  
  
"Time is wasting, you two. Inu-Yasha, you must hide yourself until this problem is solved. We're going to find that demon."  
  
"What?!" Shippo shook in fear. He didn't want to come in contact with him.  
  
"Now, you best be on your way!"  
  
"Yeah yeah, I heard ya, ya ol' hag." Inu-Yasha was cut off when Kagome grabbed his hand and began to run towards the well to get home.  
  
"We'll be back to see how things are going. Bye everyone!" Kagome waved to them.  
  
"So long, you two!" The others waved back.  
  
After a few minutes, they were at the front of the well.  
  
"Now, you ready Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked as she turned around to him, but she noticed he had already went through the well.  
  
"Oh boy..." She jumped in after him.  
  
End of Part 1 


End file.
